


Ladd Russo is not, has never been, and will never be in love.

by Fluffifullness



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Killing, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffifullness/pseuds/Fluffifullness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladd Russo has no appreciation for fragile things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladd Russo is not, has never been, and will never be in love.

Ladd Russo has no appreciation for fragile things.

Glass breaks. It practically exists to break. Graham may take pleasure in the sound of tiny shards shuddering and twinkling on dust and concrete, but Ladd doesn’t care for it any more than he cares for killing people who expect to die.

(‘Course, Graham also likes metal twisting and squealing under monkey wrenches, so, Ladd concludes, the guy must have at least some trivial understanding of the workings of the world.

And, in case you’re wondering, the law goes something like ‘destruction must always be wrought with the appropriate amount of enthusiasm.’)

But enough of that.

Hearts break, too – or so Ladd has been told, at least. He doesn’t figure that people mean that literally, but if they do – well, he’s seen hearts break in lots of different ways. Had a hand in a lot of that, too, but he doesn’t mean to brag.

On the other hand, he really doesn’t care for the sobbing people who claim broken hearts and ask to die. No fun in that, dammit. They should be more worried about how broken-hearted their families will be – yes, that’s more interesting, which means more killing, and that’s always a plus.

Graham’s whimsical, too, and could probably call his beating heart broken if the fancy struck him, but Ladd wouldn’t mind that so much – wouldn’t matter if the guy asked Ladd to kill him, anyway, because he’s already been denied that right once and Ladd doesn’t easily change his mind about such important matters – who he kills and who he doesn’t. Very important.

Love – now, that’s an interesting topic. Lovers are great fun to kill, in fact – all the time thinking they’re so invincible just ‘cause they’ve got a beau. Ladd just _loves_ proving them wrong.

Come to think of it, isn’t love fragile, too? The thing itself doesn’t break, though – more like it does the breaking.

Hold up. Isn’t that incredible?

Really – isn’t it just fuckin’ original – to use an emotion like a weapon? Which means it’s not fragile, which means that… well, maybe that it kills the victims that Ladd would otherwise have killed?

So, it isn’t fragile, but it _is_ his rival.

_Which means_ that what Ladd feels for that crazy bastard Graham is not so much love as it is, say, a very energetic, most probably destructive _infatuation_ of sorts. A camaraderie, if you will.

And it isn’t fragile, either.


End file.
